Only You
by Zhang Yi Zhi
Summary: Hunlay/Sexing/Krislay/Fanxing/Kray/Kristao/Taoris/romance/chapter 5/BL Jongdae menantang yixing untuk duduk di hadapan sehun selama tiga menit. bagi yixing itu adalah hal mudah. tapi ia belum tau seperti apa sehun. dan sesuatu tidak terduga terjadi, sehun sebenenarnya punya rahasia pada laki-laki berdimple itu. [bad summary]
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

**Hunlay/krislay/kristao**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**Nb : ini cerita nggak jelas, Cuma coba-coba doank. Maaf ini sangat buruk. But, terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih tetap nekad membaca.**

**.**

**.**

_Laki-laki itu sedang duduk di halte bus saat laki-laki lainnya berdiri di depan sebuah café di seberang jalan sana, menatap ke dalam café sambil sesekali mengucek matanya. Memastikan dia tidak salah lihat. Tapi seberapa banyak dia mengucek matanya, pemandangan yang dilihatnya tetaplah sama. Tidak… matanya tidak rusak. Itu benar-benar kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sedang makan berdua bersama luhan. Mungkin dia tidak akan ambil pusing jika tidak ada adegan kekasihnya yang sesekali menyuapi luhan sambil tersenyum juga sms dari laki-laki itu beberapa saat lalu yang diterimanya, memberitahukan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak bisa menemaninya ke toko buku karena ada latihan basket. Pada akhirnya, laki-laki itu berbalik lalu melangkah pergi. Menyisakan tatapan penasaran laki-laki yang duduk di halte bus itu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ini musim gugur. Angin berhembus lebih kencang sehingga banyak orang yang memakai jaket lebih tebal. Di dalam sebuah toko buku, laki-laki itu mengernyitkan keningnya menatap satu object di luar sana. Tepatnya di pinggir taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan toko buku tempatnya berada. Ia melihat laki-laki itu –lagi. Seperti de javu, matanya mencari sesuatu dan ia menemukannya. Tidak jauh dari tempat laki-laki itu berdiri, laki-laki lain berambut pirang tampak sedang sibuk berciuman dengan seorang yang tidak diketahuinya. Dan lagi, laki-laki berdimple itu memilih untuk pergi daripada menegur mereka langsung._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hujan tiba-tiba turun saat musim panas. Benar-benar merepotkan. Laki-laki itu berlari dengan cepat menuju sebuah halte. Ia sibuk membersihkan jaketnya yang terkena air hujan saat menyadari bahwa tidak hanya ada dirinya di halte itu. Laki-laki itu lagi… dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena kedua matanya terus mengeluarkan bulir air seperti langit yang terus menjatuhkan air hujan. Sesekali tangannya mengusap pipinya dengan kasar. Begitu sebuah bus tiba, laki-laki itu langsung masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sana._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hari berganti, bulan berlalu dan tahun-tahun juga terlewati. Dia tidak tau kenapa ia sering sekali melihat laki-laki itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka ditakdirkan untuk berada di dalam satu kelas. Design. Membuatnya tau siapa laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat bodoh._

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Zhang yixing menatap guyuran air hujan dari dinding kaca besar café. Segelas Capucino hangat di hadapannya sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Ia tidak membutuhkan minuman itu karena memang bukan untuk itu ia berada di café ini. Diliriknya lagi jam antic yang terpajang di dinding café. Sudah tiga jam ia menunggu. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit. Tapi ia tidak akan beranjak dari tempat ini sebelum bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Atau setidaknya sampai pelayan café memintanya untuk pergi karena café sudah akan ditutup.

"Yixing, maaf aku terlambat!"

Kalimat itu mengembalikan Yixing dari lamunannya. Ia melihat kekasihnya sedang mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang setengah basah.

"Berapa lama kau di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi, "Maaf, eomma benar-benar_"

"Kris…"

Laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakannya mengacak rambut. Ia menatap laki-laki manis di hadapannya dengan sedikit terkejut. Sejak mereka jadian tiga tahun yang lalu, tidak pernah sekalipun laki-laki dihadapannya ini memanggilnya Kris. Yixing lebih suka memanggilnya Yifan. Karena nama aslinya adalah Wu Yifan. Mereka berdua sama-sama orang China yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Seoul.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini?"

DEG

Kris terdiam. Matanya menatap tajam Yixing. Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada kelewat santai. Bahkan disertai senyuman manis. Tapi Kris benar-benar tertampar mendengarnya.

"Yixing, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir_"

"Aku tau semuanya…" potong Yixing cepat, "dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Kris menunduk, "Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu tadi_"

"Lalu kau mengajaknya nonton, shoping, juga makan bersama? Itu kencan sayang…"

"Bukan begitu! Aku…" kalimat Kris melemah saat menatap mata itu. Sudah percuma, Yixing tidak akan mempercayainya. Setidaknya laki-laki itu masih bisa memaafkannya seperti yang sebelumnya dan sebelum-sebelumnya lagi. "Maaf…"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah disini. Semuanya pasti akan berubah. Begitupun hati…"

"Yixing… Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya dulu. Sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak kalimat itu keluar dari bibirmu."

Wajah Kris berubah menjadi gelisah. Ia mulai takut. Tidak, ia tidak ingin kehilangan laki-laki manis di hadapannya ini. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup dengan Yixing. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya tanpa Yixing. "Yixing kumohon…"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih seperti yang kau inginkan hingga kau mencari yang lain di luar sana."

"Bukan begitu…"

"Lalu apa?" Yixing tertawa kecil, "Ini bukan pertama kali kau melakukannya, Kris…"

Mendadak Kris tidak suka dengan nama itu. Ia ingin yixing memanggilnya seperti biasa. Tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk protes. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Aku lelah…" ucap laki-laki berdimple itu dengan nada lelah yang amat ketara. "Bukan hanya dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo atau Xiumin. Aku tau masih banyak yang lainnya. Luhan…" ada rasa sakit yang menusuk saat Yixing mengucapkan nama itu. Faktanya, Luhan adalah salah satu teman dekatnya. Mereka ada dalam satu club di kampus. "dan yang terakhir ku tau Hwang Zitao. Aku tidak tau apakah dia yang kau ajak kencan hari ini, atau mungkin sudah ganti dengan yang lain."

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu…"

Yixing tersenyum pahit, "Jika seperti ini caramu mencintaiku, lebih baik kau membenciku."

"Jangan meninggalkanku, kumohon…" Kris benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya bisa menyakinkan Yixing seperti sebelumnya. Ia tau kalau ia brengsek. Ia mencintai laki-laki berdimple itu. Menyukai senyum manisnya. Tapi ia juga ingin merasakan dengan yang lainnya. Yixing adalah pacar pertamanya.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu sayang, tapi kau sudah memilih yang lain. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi perbandingan. Aku lelah dan aku ingin berhenti. Bolehkah aku bersikap egois kali ini?"

Laki-laki itu tidak mampu menjawab. Ia benar-benar tidak rela yixing lepas darinya. Tapi ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia brengsek.

"Untuk selanjutnya, mari kita melangkah di jalan sendiri-sendiri, Kris."

"Apa kau bisa melupakanku?" tanya Yifan cepat. Matanya menatap manic hitam itu berharap.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa…" jawab Yixing jujur. Hei, otaknya bukan perangkat computer yang bisa menghapus file secara permanen, "tapi aku akan mencoba berdamai dengan hatiku. Hingga aku terbiasa menatapmu tanpa rasa."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu!" seru Kris.

Oh, Yixing baru tau kalau wu yifan benar-benar kekanakan. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan, "Sama seperti kau yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap orang lain, Kris. Aku berharap kau bersikap baik pada Zitao. Karena dia juga orang yang baik."

"Yixing…"

"Senang pernah menjadi kekasihmu, anyeong!"

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Jongdae sambil menatap kasian makhluk di depannya ini. Oh ayolah… Siapapun yang jadi yixing pasti benar-benar sial sudah menjadi kekasih orang macam Kris.

"Ini tidak mudah, kau tau…" keluh Yixing sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja setelah tidak sengaja melihat pasangan Kristao makan dengan mesra di cafeteria, tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Jongdae duduk.

"Sebenarnya apa menariknya Kris? Kenapa dia bisa popular? Tapi tetap saja, yang misterius mengalahkan segalanya. Popularitasnya masih jauh di bawah orang yang ada di sana itu!"

Yixing mengangkat wajah sambil mengerutkan kening, menatap tidak mengerti pada Jongdae. Tapi laki-laki bersuara bagus itu hanya menggerakkan dagunya ke suatu arah. Membuat Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Laki-laki itu tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Tapi sayang, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Yixing kembali menatap jongdae seolah bertanya _'Siapa dia?'_

"Oh Sehun!" jawab Jongdae sambil memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya, "Kau benar-benar tidak tau dia? Bukankah kalian sekelas di mata kuliah Design?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pasti benar-benar dibutakan oleh Kris hingga tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu," komentar Jongdae santai, membuat Yixing melotot padanya.

"Apa untungnya kalau aku tau? Toh tidak akan ada yang berubah pada nasibku."

"Kalau saja mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang lain tau kalau kau tidak mengenal Oh Sehun, aku yakin mereka akan menatapmu seolah-olah kau datang dari planet lain."

"Memang apa hebatnya dia?" gerutu Yixing. Tidak suka orang lain menganggap berlebihan pada satu orang.

"HELL YOU ZHANG YIXING!" pekik Jongdae keras, membuat Yixing terlonjak kaget dan membuat beberapa mata langsung menatap mereka aneh. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak perduli, "dia menduduki peringkat tertinggi di seluruh Korea Selatan! Kejeniusan otaknya tidak ada yang meragukan! Dan dia juga sangat tampan, banyak siswi yang tergila-gila padanya."

"Lalu?"

"Ah maaf, aku lupa kalau kau gay," cengir Jongdae, "tapi apa bedanya kau dengan gadis-gadis itu? Kalian sama-sama suka pria."

PLAK

"YAA Appo!" pekik Jongdae saat tangan mungil itu mendarat di kepalanya dengan keras. Ia mengusap-usap bekas pukulan itu dengan tatapan kesal, "Apa kau tidak penasaran? Aku saja ikut penasaran. Dia itu seperti patung es berjalan. Tidak punya teman dan tidak pernah berbicara satu patah kata pun. Kau dengar? Satu-patah-kata-pun!" tekan Jongdae di akhir kalimat dengan berapi-api.

Yixing kembali menoleh menatap laki-laki yang dibilang patung es itu. Memang benar, dia terlihat sedang sendirian membaca buku ditemani dengan secangkir yang entah apa isinya. Mata itu melirik sekitarnya dan menemukan banyak mahasiswi tengah mencuri-curi pandang menatap laki-laki itu. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menatapnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mendekatinya.

"Mungkin dia bisu," cuek Yixing sambil mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tidak… Tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak bisu, hanya saja terlalu mengerikan."

Yixing tertawa keras, "Dia tidak terlihat seperti monster, apanya yang mengerikan?"

Jongdae mendesah keras. Sedetik kemudian bibir laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Kalau kau berani duduk di hadapannya aku akan membayar makan siangmu selama seminggu!"

"Hanya duduk dihadapannya?" tanya Yixing sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya, duduk dan tatap dia selama lima menit. Tidak, tidak, tiga menit saja cukup!"

"Kau yakin? Bukankah itu terlihat mudah?"

"Lakukan saja!"

"Baiklah," dengan malas Yixing beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju tempat Oh Sehun.

Tanpa suara Yixing duduk di hadapan laki-laki itu. Suara bisik-bisik langsung terdengar saat laki-laki berdimple itu duduk disana. Ia mengerutkan kening. Kenapa tatapan mereka semua terlihat seolah-olah mengatakan 'Mati kau Zhang Yixing'? Ia menatap Jongdae, tapi temannya itu malah menunjuk Sehun lalu kedua matanya. Ah… Yixing harus menatapnya.

Laki-laki manis itu menatap Sehun sambil mengamati. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini memang sangat tampan. Dan sekarang Yixing tau apa yang ada di dalam cangkir itu. Kopi hitam pekat. Matanya menatap Sehun yang masih focus membaca. Penampilan Sehun tidak buruk. Meskipun sederhana tapi semua yang melekat di badannya adalah barang-barang bermerek.

DEG

Yixing sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba mata Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya tepat ke dalam manic hitam Yixing. Begitu tajam hingga Yixing merasa menggigil. Ia sangat gugup hingga tanpa berfikir, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum mendadak, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya juga memunculkan dimple di pipi kanannya.

'_What are you doing Zhang Yixiiiing?'_

Laki-laki itu berteriak dalam hati. Lalu cepat-cepat menghilangkan senyuman anehnya. Sehun masih menatapnya tajam. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa tiga menit sudah berlalu? Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Jongdae yang ternyata sedang memberikan isyarat untuknya agar segera kembali.

Yixing menatap Sehun lagi sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Mata itu bahkan tidak berkedip saat menatap Yixing, membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa horror. "Eng… Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman. A-aku pergi…" dengan gerakan cepat Yixing beranjak dari duduknya.

SET

Matanya membulat saat melihat tangan Sehun mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Laki-laki itu menariknya hingga terduduk kembali. Kim Jongdae langsung menahan nafas melihatnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalo temannya itu nanti terluka? Tangannya terangkat dengan mulut berkomat-kamit membaca do'a.

Hal yang tidak di duga terjadi. Sehun menggeser cangkir kopinya yang belum tersentuh ke hadapan Yixing. Laki-laki itu melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Yixing lalu beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Yixing menatap cangkir kopi hitam itu termangu. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan yang begitu tajam seolah benar-benar bisa menusuk. Kris juga mempunyai tatapan tajam, tapi ini berbeda.

"Yixing kau baik-baik saja?" pekik Jongdae keras, membuat laki-laki manis itu kaget. "bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Benar… Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Bagaimana bisa Sehun Oppa memberikan kopinya padamu?"

"Yaa, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

Kening Yixing berkerut mendengar pertanyaan-pertannyaan itu. Seingatnya tadi hanya Jongdae yang menghampirinya, tapi kenapa sekarang seperti semua penghuni cafeteria berkumpul di depannya? Saat pikirannya tidak focus, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap Kris yang masih duduk di tempatnya dengan Zitao. Laki-laki itu menatap tajam padanya sementara Zitao menatap… err… kagum? Entahlah. Perbedaan yang kontras menurut Yixing.

"YAA! Jawab kami!" seorang gadis menarik kasar lengannya, membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Mana ku tau?!" sewotnya "ambil saja kopinya kalau kalian mau, aku tidak suka minuman pahit!" tambahnya sambil menerobos kerumunan itu diikuti teriakan Jondae yang menyusul di belakangnya.

Sementara gadis-gadis di belakangnya? Apalagi yang mereka lakukan selain memperebutkan secangkir kopi yang malang dan tidak berdosa itu.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap sosok itu. Ia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah jendela kaca ruang komunikasi di lantai empat gedung kampusnya. Matanya menatap ke halaman kampus di bawah sana. Ke arah seorang laki-laki lebih tepatnya. Laki-laki yang beberapa jam lalu nekad duduk di hadapannya. Sehun tidak tau apa maksud laki-laki itu. Tapi itu cukup mengejutkan.

"Si bodoh itu…" gumam Sehun dengan sisa senyum di bibirnya. Matanya masih mengikuti Zhang Yixing yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang. Sesekali laki-laki berdimple itu menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kesal. Mencoba mengusir gadis-gadis yang membuntutinya. Sangat menggemaskan menurut Sehun.

Sehun tau dan yakin kalau gadis-gadis itu mencoba mengorek informasi tentangnya dari Yixing. Bahkan mereka membawa buku catatan dan bolpoint di tangannya. Memang sikap Sehun tadi bisa dibilang tidak biasanya. Ia bahkan memberikan Yixing kopi hitam pahit—tidak… itu kopi hitam yang manis. Meskipun kelihatannya pahit karena warnanya hitam pekat, tapi kopi itu manis. Sehun tidak menyukai rasa pahit.

Ia menyukai hal yang manis… Seperti laki-laki manis itu. Laki-laki yang selama ini menganggapnya tidak ada. Ah… Wajah Sehun kembali mengeras saat teringat tangisan laki-laki itu. Bagaimana bisa orang sebrengsek Kris bisa menyia-nyiakan makhluk manis seperti Zhang Yixing? Yixing memang bodoh tapi Kris terlalu bodoh menurutnya.

Sudah lama sebenarnya Sehun memperhatikan Yixing. Ia sebenarnya hanya tidak sengaja melihat Yixing yang sedang terluka karena memergoki kekasihnya –sekarang mantan – sedang bersama orang lain. Dan ketidak-sengajaan itu terjadi terlalu sering. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menjadi penasaran pada laki-laki manis yang bodoh itu. Zhang Yixing memang bodoh, nyatanya dia mampu bertahan dengan orang sebrengsek Kris selama tiga tahun lamanya. Tapi, melihat Kris dan Zitao makan bersama secara terang-terangan di cafeteria tadi, Sehun yakin hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Jongdae ya… Kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali…" keluh Yixing sambil mengecek kertas-kertas berisi gambar design di tangannya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar hebaat… Biasanya Sehun tidak segan-segan membalikkan meja atau melempar apapun yang ada agar orang yang duduk di hadapannya pergi kalau tatapan matanya tidak berhasil. Tapi kau… Dia bahkan memberimu minumannya!"

"YAA KIM JONGDAE!" teriak Yixing bosan oleh ocehan namja di sampingnya, "kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara aku tidak akan tinggal di apartementmu lagi! Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu dari kemarin, aku bahkan sampai hafal! Aku tidak perduli dengan Oh Sehun. Aku duduk di sana karena kau bilang kau akan membayar makan siangku selama seminggu. Jadi jangan bercerita hal-hal aneh la_"

Bruuuk…

Ucapan Yixing terputus saat tubuhnya membentur sesuatu yang keras seperti tembok. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan tadi karena sibuk mengomeli Jongdae. Tubuhnya terpental hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai dan kertas-kertas yang dibawahnya berhamburan. Ia sudah akan membuka mulut saat tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

Oh Sehun sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil menatap datar. Laki-laki manis itu menggerakkan kepala menoleh pada temannya. Kim Jongdae sedang membelakkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Maaf…" gumam Yixing lalu cepat-cepat memunguti kertas-kertasnya.

"Kau yakin akan mengumpulkan gambar ini sebagai tugas dari Ahn Seongsaengnim?"

Yixing mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Oh Sehun sudah memegang salah satu gambar designnya. Ia mengernyit bingung, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kalau aku yang menilai, kau akan kuberi F! Aku yakin bangunan ini akan roboh saat terkena angin!" ucap Sehun datar sambil membuang kertas itu lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Yixing menatap laki-laki itu sambil melebarkan mulutnya tidak percaya, "YAA memangnya sebagus apa gambarmu?" teriaknya kesal.

Sehun berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menatap yixing, "Yang pasti jauh lebih bagus dari buatanmu!" balasnya datar lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

"Mwo? Yaa! Kita lihat saja siapa yang dapat nilai lebih tinggi!" teriak Yixing tidak terima, ia menoleh pada sahabatnya yang masih mematung, "Yaa Kim Jongdae! Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang dibilangnya?"

"Aku mendengarnya…" gumam Jongdae, "aku mendengarnya…"

Yixing menatap aneh pada laki-laki di sampingnya. Apa sebegitu kuatnya pesona Sehun sampai Kim Jongdae yang katanya straight kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"SUARA OH SEHUN! OMO DIA BERBICARA XING-AH! DIA BERBICARA DAN AKU MENDENGARNYA!"

PLAK

Jongdae langsung meringis saat kepalanya mendapat tonyoran dari yixing. "Semua orang juga bisa berbicara, kenapa kau jadi sangat idiot?" maki Yixing kesal.

"Tapi ini Oh Sehun yang berbicara. Kau ingat? Dia belum pernah mengeluarkan kalimat satu kata pun sejak kuliah di sini."

"Yaa, apa kau membuntutinya seharian penuh eoh? Kau tidak selalu bersamanya mana mungkin kau tau saat dia mengeluarkan suaranya!" kesal Yixing. Oh ia benar-benar stress belakangan ini. Ujian yang semakin dekat, hatinya yang masih belum bisa berdamai, ditambah Jongdae yang bersikap menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Ingin rasanya Yixing berhenti kuliah lalu kembali ke China dan tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan mereka bukan? Bagaimanapun ia harus lulus.

"Xing-ah… Jangan-jangan… jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu!"

PLAK

Pukulan kedua mendarat lagi di kepala Jongdae hari ini. Yixing tidak tau kalau temannya itu bisa sebegitu menyebalkan. "Kau pikir dia gay hah? Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau membuatku semakin pusing!" keluh Yixing sambil mulai berjalan pergi.

Jongdae terdiam sebelum tersenyum sipul, "Apa kau yakin nasibmu tidak akan berubah setelah kau tau Oh Sehun?" tanyanya yang tentu saja tidak bisa di dengar Yixing karena laki-laki itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkannya.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only You**

**Hunlay/krislay/kristao**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**Nb : ini cerita nggak jelas, Cuma coba-coba doank. Maaf ini sangat buruk. But, terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih tetap nekad membaca.**

**.**

**.**

Zhang Yixing mengerang frustasi melihat nilai yang tertulis di lembar tugasnya sementara Jongdae masih terkikik sejak tadi. Laki-laki manis itu meremas kertas tugasnya menjadi gumpalan tapi tidak berniat membuangnya. Bagaimana jika nanti orang lain melihatnya? Meskipun ia tidak yakin orang yang menemukan kertas itu mengenalnya. Tapi kan tetap saja…

"Kurasa kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu Xing-ah… Ambilah cuti dan temui ibumu."

Yixing menggeleng pelan, "Ini bukan masa liburan Jongdae-ya… Kalau aku pulang apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka bertanya soal Kris?" keluhnya.

"Orang tuamu mengenal Kris?" tanya Jongdae terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka hubungan keduanya sejauh itu.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku diijinkan ikut program exchange di sini? Tentu saja karena Kris juga ikut, jadi ada yang menemani dan menjagaku di sini!"

"Tapi ternyata…?"

"Sudahlah…" Yixing menghela nafas pelan. Ia mendesah lagi saat mengingat nilai dari Ahn Seongsaengnim untuk tugasnya. Dia mendapatkan nilai F. tepat seperti yang dibilang Sehun. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Memang akhir-akhir ini otaknya kacau, jadi siapa sangka kalau dia menggambar design rumah berantakan seperti itu?

"Kau ada kelas lagi hari ini?" tanya Jongdae lalu meneguk botol minumannya.

Yixing mengagguk sambil melirik jam tangannya, "Kira-kira nanti jam dua…" matanya melotot saat melihat angka pada jam tangan itu, "Mwo? Aku terlambat!" pekiknya sambil menyambar tas lalu cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Braaak…

"Jeoseonghamnida Sam, jeongmal jeoseonghamnida…" ucapnya sambil langsung membungkukkan badan meminta maaf pada seorang dosen yang sudah berdiri di depan white board untuk menjelaskan materi itu.

Yixing cepat-cepat berjalan sambil menunduk untuk menghampiri salah satu bangku yang kosong di bagian belakang. Ahn Seongsaengnim memang tidak pernah berkomentar jika ada siswa terlambat. Baginya itu urusan mereka. Karena yang rugi ketinggalan pelajaran itu mereka bukan dia. Setelah duduk di bangkunya, Yixing menghela nafas pelan sambil mengeluarkan buku materinya. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Kepalanya bergerak kesamping dan seketika melotot.

"Huwaaaaaa…." teriaknya reflek hingga buku yang dipegangnya terlempar entah kemana, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Oh Sehun tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Laki-laki itu masih menatap lurus ke depan sambil sesekali mencatat, mengabaikan Yixing.

Ahn Seongsaengnim berdehem sambil mengetuk white board beberapa kali dengan spidolnya, "Kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti kelasku kau boleh keluar. Aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu jalannya pembahasan."

"Jeo-jeoseonghamnida sam…" ucap Yixing sambil menggerakkan kepalanya menunduk berkali-kali.

Melihat kelas kembali normal, Ahn Seongsaengnim kembali membahas materi sementara Yixing meruntuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa menjadi orang idiot di depan Oh Sehun? Tentu saja Sehun ada di sini. Laki-laki itu juga mengambil kelas design – yang baru Yixing ketahui kemarin saat Jongdae memberitahunya. Padahal mereka sudah tiga bulan mengikuti kelas itu bersama-sama.

"Ugh… Bodoh…" gumam Yixing dalam bahasa China sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja beberapa kali.

Waktu terasa benar-benar membosankan. Ahn Seongsaengnim masih betah menggambar beberapa pola design pada white board. Beberapa mahasiswa yang tidak tahan dengan suasana di dalam kelas, tertidur dengan pulas. Beberapa yang lainnya mulai mencari kesibukan. Ada yang mencoret-coret kertas membuat gambar abstrak, bermain ponsel, juga ada yang membaca majalah dewasa secara diam-diam.

"Jadi… siapa yang mendapatkan nilai F pada tugas kemarin?" tanya Ahn Seongsengnim tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada murid-muridnya. Membuat mereka semua langsung bersikap seolah-olah menyimak dari tadi.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa yang mendapatkan nilai F kemarin? Angkat tanganmu!"

Yixing tersentak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa guru itu menanyakan hal itu di depan semua murid? Ia benar-benar malu. Terutama di sebelahnya duduk makhluk tidak berperasaan itu.

"Tidak ada? Kalau begitu…" kata-kata Ahn Seongsaengnim mengambang saat melihat laki-laki yang duduk di bangku belakang itu mengangkat tangannya sambil menunduk. "siapa namamu?" tanyanya membuat semua yang ada di kelas sontak menatap Yixing.

Damn!

Kenapa guru itu senang sekali membuat muridnya malu seperti ini? Butuh keberanian besar untuk Yixing mengangkat tangannya, sekarang guru itu malah menanyakan namanya.

"Yaa! Aku bertanya siapa namamu?"

"Zhang Yixing…" jawab Yixing pelan.

"Aku tidak dengar! Katakan yang keras!"

"ZHANG YIXING!" teriak Yixing kesal membuat penghuni kelas cekikikan. Ia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bumi sekarang juga. Tidak, tidak… biar seongsaengnim itu saja yang tenggelam dalam bumi.

"Baiklah Mr. F," ucap Ahn seongsaengnim mengejeknya karena mendapat nilai F, "karena nilaimu jauh dibawah rata-rata, dalam tugas kali ini kau kuijinkan mengerjakannya kelompok dengan murid paling pintar di kelas ini. Siapa yang mendapat nilai A+ di tugas kemarin?"

Cegluuk…

Yixing menelan ludahnya. Berharap orang itu bukan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak ada? Jja… akan kulihat dulu nilai kalian…" kata Ahn seongsaengnim sambil membuka lembar daftar nilai miliknya, "yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi kemarin… Oh Sehun? Kau mendapat nilai A+ kenapa tidak mengangkat tangan?"

ANDWAEEEEE

Yixing berteriak di dalam hati berharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, Mr. F kau boleh mengerjakan tugas kali ini bersama Mr. Oh dengan catatan, kau yang akan melakukan presentasi dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan. Pastikan kau melakukannya dengan baik kalau ingin lulus di mata kuliahku."

Seketika terdengar erangan dari banyak murid-murid.

"Seongsengnim, bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Kenapa dia harus berkelompok dengan Sehun Oppa? Ini tidak adil!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak usah mengerjakannya saja agar dapat nilai F!"

"Diamlah!" teriak Ahn seongsaengnim, "Kalau kalian tidak mau silahkan tidak mengumpulkan tugas, tapi resiko bukan aku yang menanggungnya. Kelas sampai di sini, kuberi kalian waktu sebulan untuk mengerjakannya!"

FIN

END

TAMAT

Setidaknya itulah kehidupan Yixing sekarang. Dirinya benar-benar habis sudah. Berkelompok dengan Oh Sehun? Ini lebih mengerikan daripada kiamat. Kenapa sejak putus dari Kris dirinya selalu sial? Tidak, sejak pacaran dengan Kris dia selalu sial. Mungkin Kris memang kutukan untuknya.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Ini kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, kenapa kau malah menolaknya?" omel Jongdae saat melihat Yixing hanya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja cafeteria.

Yixing hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan. Bahkan untuk menjawab omelan Jongdae ia sudah tidak punya tenaga. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Tiga hari ini ia berusaha keras mencari ide untuk sketsa gambar designya. Tapi tetap saja otaknya seakan tersumbat sesuatu. Meskipun hanya tidur selama tiga sampai empat jam sehari, ia belum menemukan ide.

Oh Sehun? Jangan bercanda… Lebih baik ia mengerjakannya sendiri daripada harus bertemu laki-laki itu lagi. Entahlah… Ada sesuatu yang membuat Yixing merasa aneh saat melihat tatapan itu. Dan ia tidak ingin merasakan keanehan itu lebih lama.

Suara buku berdebam membuatnya membuka mata terkejut. Ia baru sadar bahwa tadi dirinya sempat berkelana ke dunia mimpi. Ah… Apa sekarang ada lingkaran hitam dimatanya seperti Hwang Zitao, pacar baru Kris?

"Pantas kau dapat F!"

Kening Yixing mengernyit. Ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Suara itu tidak seperti suara Jongdae dan baru dirasakannya kalau suasana cafeteria terlalu sepi untuk jam makan siang seperti saat ini. Seperti tersengat lebah, laki-laki berdimpel itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendelik saat melihat makhluk lain sudah menggantikan Jondae duduk di sana.

"Oh Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap sekita mereka panic. Dan benar saja, semua penghuni cafeteria sedang mengamati mereka sekarang.

"Menurutmu karena siapa aku di sini? Baca buku-buku itu lalu pilih salah satu ide yang ada di sana. Kau sangat lamban ternyata, membuatku tidak tahan!"

"YAA! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri!"

Sehun menatap datar, "Kau tau arti berkelompok? Kalau nilaimu jelek, nilaiku juga ikut jelek. Jadi sebagai pihak yang bodoh, sebaiknya kau tidak protes. Lakukan saja dan jangan membuatku repot!" ucapnya kemudian beranjak dari kursi lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Yixing ternganga mendengarnya. Ia bahkan kehabisan kata-kata untuk memaki makhluk itu. Teriakan gadis-gadis itulah yang menyadarkannya.

"Kalian dengar? Oh Sehun berbicara! Kyaaaa…"

"Apa aku mimpi? Yaa, harusnya kita merekamnya tadi!"

"Suaranya benar-benar merdu…"

Yixing benar-benar tidak mengerti… Kenapa semuanya seolah terpusat pada laki-laki itu? Kenapa mereka semua menggilai orang yang dingin macam Sehun? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris? Apakah kris lebih baik dari orang itu? Tidak juga… Kris tidak lebih baik dari siapapun. Kenapa dia jadi membandingkan seperti ini?

"Yaa, kau! Bagaimana perasaanmu saat sehun oppa berbicara denganmu?"

"Kau benar-benar beruntung…"

"Kalian pasti punya hubungan, benar kan?"

Laki-laki berdimple itu menatap bingung. Seperti saat itu, tiba-tiba ia di serang gerombolan gadis-gadis yang menanyainya macam-macam tentang Sehun, bahkan menguntitnya hingga ke toilet.

"Jangan tanyakan orang jelek itu padaku!" saut Yixing kesal.

"DIA TAMPAAAAN!" seru gadis-gadis itu kompak.

"Terserah kalian, jangan menyebut namanya di depanku!" kesal Yixing lalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang kecewa itu.

Laki-laki manis itu tidak habis pikir. Selama ini dia pribadi yang tenang. Bahkan sikapnya kelewat tenang saat putus dengan Kris. Tapi sekarang kenapa ia malah cepat emosi dan selalu meledak-ledak di depan Oh Sehun? Ahh… Ia terlalu banyak mengumpat akhir-akhir ini. Dua tahun lagi… Ia harus bertahan hingga ia lulus agar ia bisa pulang ke negaranya.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

_Apartement Cheongdam no. 1209_

_Password : xxxxxxx_

_Kalau kau sudah memilih ide, datang ke apartemenku besok malam. Aku ada urusan sebentar, kalau aku belum datang, tunggu aku di sana._

_Ingat! Jangan beritahu siapapun alamatku kalau kau tidak ingin mengalami hal buruk._

Yixing mencibir saat membaca secarik kertas yang ditemukannya dalam buku-buku Sehun. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya. Kalau ia menjual informasi alamat ini pasti akan mahal sekali. Ah tidak, tidak, tidak… Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan. Hidupnya sudah kacau, ia tidak ingin menambah kekacauan. Tapi kenapa harus dia yang ke apartemen Oh Sehun? Terdengar seperti pembantunya saja, cih… Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil. Kenapa ketampanan, kecerdasan, dan kekayaan pastinya, semua diberikannya pada satu orang saja?!

Meskipun dengan tidak rela, Yixing pergi juga ke apartement Sehun. Seperti yang dibilang Sehun, ia tidak memberitahukan alamatnya pada siapapun termasuk Jongdae. Bukannya ia tidak percaya Jongdae, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang bisa saja terjadi akibat factor ketidak-sengajaan. Sudah beberapa kali Yixing menekan bell apartement itu, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia menimang-nimang sebentar mengingat pesan Sehun. Mungkin laki-laki itu belum datang jadi tidak ada salahnya menggunakan password yang diberikan Sehun.

Mata Yixing langsung membelak saat melihat isi apartement Sehun. Hei, ini benar-benar mewah dan elegan. Sangat beda dengan apartement murah yang ditinggalinya dengan Jongdae. Apartement yang pas untuk anak kuliahan. Tapi apartement ini seperti milik pengusaha-pengusaha kaya. Apa Oh Sehun anak orang kaya? Yixing memukul kepalanya pelan, bukankah hal itu sudah pasti? Ia yakin guci yang terpajang di sudut ruangan itu saja bisa membayar sewa apartementnya dan Jongdae selama setahun.

Tapi… Kenapa semudah itu Oh Sehun mengijinkannya masuk ke apartementnya? Tempat pribadinya? Bagaimana kalau Yixing ternyata jahat dan mencuri barang berharga di apartement ini? Ah… bodohnya Zhang Yixing, bukankah negara ini tidak kekurang detektif, polisi dan semacamnya? Tentu saja sangat mudah untuk menangkapnya.

Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya? Ia harus menunggu Oh Sehun? Baiklah… setidaknya di tempat itu masih ada televisi. Lama ia menatap layar persegi empat itu sambil sesekali menekan-nekan remot akhirnya ia merasa bosan. Yixing merasa tenggorokannya kering hingga ia mencari di mana letak dapur berada. Bodoh amat kalau dia tidak sopan, toh Sehun juga sangat tidak sopan membiarkan tamunya menunggu selama ini.

'_**Ambilah apapun kalau kau haus atau lapar. Kau bisa menggunakan dapur kalau kau memang ingin membuat sesuatu untuk di makan.'**_

Yixing berdecak kesal saat melihat memo yang tertempel di dinding pintu lemari es, bibirnya menggerutu sambil membuka pintunya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja ia pergi ke dapur kalau boleh mengambil apapun. Oh bukannya ia serakah, hanya saja perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Ia belum makan malam.

Setelah membuat sandwich dan menghabiskan semangkok kimchi juga ramyeon, Yixing merasa mengantuk. Kenapa Oh Sehun lama sekali? Bosan menonton tv, laki-laki itu mengamati perabotan apartement Sehun. Ada piano putih di samping pintu balkon ternyata. Ia baru tau kalau Sehun bisa bermain music. Di atas piano itu ada beberapa foto yang terpajang. Sebuah keluarga bahagia, setidaknya itu yang terlihat di foto. Yixing menyimpulkan kalau itu foto kedua orang tua Sehun.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa putih elegan. Ini pasti kamar Sehun karena hanya ini satu-satunya kamar di apartement ini. Yixing menyukai letak dekorasi dan variasinya. Kamar mandinya cukup luas dan hanya berdinding kaca. Tapi di sekeliling dindingnya terpasang tirai. Tapi toh itu tidak pernah digunakan karena tidak ada siapapun di apartement ini yang bisa melihat OH Sehun mandi.

Yixing duduk di pinggir ranjang besar dalam kamar itu. Lalu mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya. Kasur itu sangat nyaman, berbeda dengan kasurnya. Tentu saja karena harga mereka juga berbeda. Pikirannya berkelana jauh tentang semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Lambat laun matanya terasa berat lalu menutup sempurna. Diiringi hembusan nafas yang naik turun dengan teratur.

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu melenguh pelan. Ia marasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang mendekapnya. Selama bertahun-tahun dalam hidupnya, ini baru kali ini merasakannya. Tidak saat ia dipeluk oleh ibunya atau saat Kris mendekapnya. Hidungnya mencium bau maskulin yang lembut dan tidak terlalu tajam. Bau yang bisa memabukkan. Apa ia sedang bermimpi saat ini?

Mata itu mengerjap pelan. Menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya berwarna hitam. Ia mengerjap lagi lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Seketika matanya melebar dengan tubuh membatu. Sudah jelas ini mimpi. Tidak mungkin ia tidur dalam dekapan Oh Sehun, bukan?

"Nggh…" Sehun bergerak pelan tanpa melepaskan dekapannya. Laki-laki itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke celah diantara bahu dan kepala Yixing. Jantung Yixing seolah berhenti saat hidung mancung itu menempel di kulit lehernya disertai hembusan nafas yang hangat. Oh tidak… Lehernya adalah tempat paling sensitive di tubuhnya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA…"

DUAK

Bruuuk…

"Aaagh…"

Reflek ia menendang makhluk di sampingnya hingga berguling dan meluncur bebas di lantai setelah kepalanya membentur nachkast di samping ranjang.

Oh Sehun mengerang pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur denganku?" tanya Yixing sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sehun mencoba bangun lalu merebahkan diri lagi di tempat tidur, "Aku hanya tidur di ranjangku!" jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Yixing baru sadar kalau ia ada di apartement laki-laki itu dan tidak sengaja tertidur di ranjang Sehun. Mata Yixing membelak, mulutnya terbuka. Jadi ini bukan mimpi?

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**To be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only You**

**Hunlay/krislay/kristao**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur denganku?" tanya Yixing sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sehun mencoba bangun lalu merebahkan diri lagi di tempat tidur, "Aku hanya tidur di ranjangku!" jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Yixing baru sadar kalau ia ada di apartement laki-laki itu dan tidak sengaja tertidur di ranjang Sehun. Mata Yixing membelak, mulutnya terbuka. Jadi ini bukan mimpi?

Sehun mendengus pelan, "Berhentilah bersikap dramatis!"

"Ka-kau memelukku…" ucap Yixing gugup. Dia sedikit tidak rela tubuhnya disentuh orang asing.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya merasa kedinginan. Toh pakaianmu masih lengkap."

Sontak Yixing langsung menunduk, mengecek pakaiannya dan benar saja pakaiannya masih utuh. Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum malu.

Puk…

Tiba-tiba tangan sehun jatuh tepat di atas pahanya sambil menggenggam sebuah ponsel, "Teleponkan Min Seo Rin. Suruh dia kemari!" pinta Sehun.

Yixing melihat Sehun masih memejamkan matanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, laki-laki manis itu menuruti permintaan Sehun. Dicarinya nama Min Seo Rin pada kontak ponsel Sehun dan sedikit heran mendapati hanya ada tiga nomor dalam ponsel itu. Min Seo Rin, Kim Jomyeon, dan Jung Yunho. Dia benar-benar makhluk terisolasi, pikir Yixing.

"Ne Sehun ah?" sapa suara di seberang begitu sambungan telepon tersambung.

"Se-sehun ssi menyuruh saya menelepon anda, dia meminta anda untuk datang ke apartementnya."

"Oh geure? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sedang apa dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang tidur."

"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi aku sampai."

"Ne, kasahamnida…"

Yixing memutus sambungan telepon itu lalu meletakkan ponsel Sehun di atas meja nachkast. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Laki-laki itu beringsut menuruni ranjang sehun tanpa suara.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Yixing melihat laki-laki itu masih memejamkan matanya, "Se-sebaiknya aku pulang dulu."

Sehun membuka matanya lalu menatap Yixing dengan mata menyipit, "Kau ingin kabur eh? Kita belum membuat tugas!"

"Sepertinya kau ada janji dengan orang lain, jadi besok saja tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini?"

Laki-laki manis itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil berfikir, "Sekarang hari kamis… Aku kosong hari ini."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah di sini. Mandilah dulu!"

"Bagaimana dengan bajuku?"

"Disini ada banyak pakaian. Atau kalau kau mau telanjang aku juga tidak keberatan!"

Hampir saja Yixing tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar kata-kata frontal Sehun. Laki-laki itu… Apa dia tidak tau kalau Yixing itu berbeda? Ah mungkin dia memang tidak tau.

Akhirnya Yixing mandi dan terpaksa menggunakan pakaian Sehun karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan pakaian yang sama berhari-hari. Sehun masih tidur jadi Yixing berniat untuk membuat sarapan. Toh laki-laki itu sudah mengijinkannya untuk mengambil apapun saat ia lapar atau haus. Bel pintu berbunyi saat Yixing sudah selesai memanaskan Kimchi. Laki-laki itu cepat-cepat menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Ah… Kau temannya Sehun?" tanya seorang wanita di depan apartement begitu pintu terbuka.

"Y-ye…" jawab Yixing sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. Membiarkan wanita itu masuk.

"Mengejutkan sekali anak itu punya teman," kata wanita sambil melangkah menuju kamar Sehun. Sepertinya ia sudah pernah kemari karena hafal letak apartement Sehun, "Sehun ah… Gwenchana?" tanyanya ketika sudah tiba di kamar Sehun, "Apa kau baru pulang dari Jepang? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Jung Ajhusi saja untuk mengurusnya? Aku tau kau pintar tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu!"

Yixing hanya diam menatap mereka. Wanita bernama Min Seo Rin itu sepertinya sangat mengenal Sehun. Dan dilihat dari peralatan di dalam tas hitamnya, dia adalah seorang dokter.

"Kau kekurangan darah. Akan kuberi obatnya dan jangan coba-coba untuk membuangnya. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Min Seo Rin sambil memeriksa Sehun dengan stetoskopnya, "Kau selalu seperti ini. Karena kau tinggal sendiri dan mengurusi banyak hal pola makanmu jadi kacau. Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar saja untuk mengurusimu eoh?"

"Ajhumaa…" erang Sehun, "kalau kau sudah selesai beri saja aku obat dan cepat pergi. Kau berisik sekali…"

"Anak ini! Dengarkan kata-kata orang tua!" tiba-tiba Min Seo Rin menoleh ke arah Yixing yang berdiri di samping pintu, "Apa kau akan lama di sini?"

"Y-ye?" yixing menatap kaget karena tiba-tiba saja wanita itu bertanya padanya, "N-ne…" jawabnya pelan.

"Dia harus istirahat, darahnya menurun, jadi bisakah kau membuatkannya makanan yang sedikit lembut? Tambahkan daging dan sayur yang banyak agar kekuatannya cepat pulih. Kau bisa memasak bukan?"

"N-ne."

"Syukurlah… Ini sangat melegakan ada orang lain di sisinya," Min Seo Rin segera membereskan peralatannya lalu memberikan beberapa obat, "aku tidak bisa ada di sini terus karena beberapa jam lagi ada oprasi yang harus kulakukan. Pastikan dia meminum obatnya dan hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Ne."

"Sehun ah… Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hmm…" gumam Sehun pelan yang sudah memejamkan matanya kembali.

**.**

**.**

"Sakit apanya? Melihatnya menghabiskan dua mangkok nasi, semangkok sup sayur, sepiring tumis daging, dan kimchi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja!" gerutu Yixing sambil mencuci peralatan makan Sehun.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai cepat kemari! Kita harus mengerjakan tugas!" teriak Sehun.

"Bahkan dia sudah bisa berteriak-teriak. Apanya yang tidak pernah berbicara? Jongdae pasti tuli."

Ternyata mengerjakan tugas yang dimaksud di sini adalah Yixing yang mengerjakan dan Sehun yang duduk santai sambil memerintah. Mereka memang harus menyusun sebuah miniatur bangunan kecil.

"Ya, kau sudah memastikan ukurannya belum?!" oceh Sehun dari tadi sambil menatap Yixing dari atas sofa. "letakkan itu di sana karena akan mempengaruhi pondasi bangunan. Jangan salah menentukan kemiringannya!"

Saking kesalnya, Yixing hanya diam saja. Malas menanggapi omongan Sehun yang tidak berhenti dari tadi. Laki-laki itu mengerjakan miniatur itu tanpa banyak bicara. Tiba-tiba dering ponselnya berbunyi membuatnya cepat-cepat mengambil benda itu dari dalam tasnya. Matanya membelak saat melihat nama Jongdae berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya. Gawat… Jongdae pasti mencarinya kemana-mana.

"Jongdae ya…" cicitnya saat telepon tersambung. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menggigit kuku jarinya sendiri.

"KAU ADA DIMANA ZHANG YIXING?" teriak Jongdae keras. Bahkan Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Mi-mianhae… Aku… aku…" Yixing bingung harus mengatakan apa. Apa ia harus bilang kalau sekarang dia sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Sehun? Tapi ia tidak pulang semalaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam? Aku sudah menghubungimu puluhan kali tapi tidak kau jawab. Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Itu…"

Set

Mata Yixing membulat saat seseorang merebut ponselnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun! Dia menginap di tempatku semalam sampai besok. Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas!" saut Sehun cepat kemudian langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau merebut ponselku?"

"Kau sangat lamban!" jawab Sehun datar.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang agar tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang alamatmu. Kalau kau menjawab seperti itu Jongdae pasti akan bertanya macam-macam!"

"Itu urusanmu," jawab Sehun dengan tampang tidak perduli.

"Ka-kau benar-benar… Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Selesaikan dulu tugasnya!"

"Shireo!" Yixing beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekati Sehun, akan merebut kembali ponselnya. Tapi Sehun dengan sigap mengangkat tangannya, menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan Yixing. Laki-laki manis itu menatap kesal masih mencoba merebut benda miliknya. Tapi seketika ia tertegun saat tangannya menggenggam lengan Oh Sehun. "Oh Sehun… Badanmu panas sekali…" dan acara berebut ponsel itu sontak terhenti.

Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti saat tangan itu tiba-tiba menempel di dahinya untuk mengecek suhu badan. Laki-laki mungil itu menatapnya cemas, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu tidak pusing?" tanyanya. "Kau lebih baik tidur saja, biar aku yang menyelesaikan tugas."

Yixing mengkhawatirkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya sehun merasa hatinya menghangat. Ada yang memperhatikannya dan itu rasanya aneh.

"Oh Sehun!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya menarik lengan laki-laki itu, membuat Yixing jatuh kepelukannya lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan Yixing yang berada di atasnya, dalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yixing mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau hangat…" gumam Sehun membuat gerakan meronta Yixing berhenti, "Aku ingin tidur sebentar, jangan bergerak!"

Entah suara Sehun itu sihir atau memang Yixing yang terlalu bodoh untuk menurutinya, nyatanya laki-laki itu hanya diam saja saat sehun mempererat pelukannya. Yixing mau tidak mau harus mengaku kalau ia menyukai kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang semalam dirasakannya. Juga bau maskulin dari tubuh Sehun. Detak jantung sehun seperti nyanyian lulabi untuknya hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tertidur.

Sehun tersenyum melihat laki-laki dalam dekapannya itu sudah tidur, "Kau pasti sangat lelah dengan semuanya bukan? Aku berjanji akan menghapus semua memori Kris dalam ingatanmu." diciumnya puncak kepala Yixing yang wangi sebelum ikut tidur.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Ceritakan padaku Xing-ah… Bagaimana bisa kau menginap di apartementnya?"

Yixing mendesah keras melihat temannya yang sejak tadi merengek padanya itu. Kenapa Jongdae lama-lama semakin menyebalkan saja? Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap Kris yang duduk sendirian di cafeteria. Ini terlalu aneh, Kris tipe orang yang tidak suka makan sendirian.

"Yixing, kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

Pertannyaan Jongdae membuat Yixing tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan, "Aku hanya merasa sedikit bersalah karena meninggalkannya…"

"YAA!" bentak Jongdae keras, "Apa kau keturunan malaikat huh? Kau lupa apa saja yang dilakukannya padamu? Dia tidak perduli padamu jadi kenapa kau harus perduli padanya? Aku tau kau orang yang baik hati, tapi kebaikan hatimu itu menurutku lebih tepat di sebut bodoh!"

"Mungkin kau benar…"

"Lebih baik kau segera mencari penggantinya. Yaa! Kau belum menceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa berada di tempat Sehun!"

Yixing kembali teringat kejadian itu. Saat Sehun tidur sambil memeluknya. Dan setiap kali ia memikirkannya, pipinya jadi memanas, "Jongdae ya… Aku-aku takut…"

Alis Kim Jongdae bertaut, "Wae?"

"Aku takut dengan diriku sendiri…" gumam Yixing. Sebenarnya Yixing takut kalau semakin lama ia bersama Oh Sehun, ia akan menyukai laki-laki itu sementara Yixing sendiri belum mengenal siapa Sehun. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi Oh Sehun dan berinteraksi bila di perlukan saja.

Kim Jongdae menatap kasihan teman di depannya itu, "Sesekali kau harus menjadi egois Xing-ah…"

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Zhang Yixing berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Ia menatap sebal temannya, Kim Jongdae yang sudah pulas. Terbukti dari suara dengkurannya. Kenapa jantungnya dari tadi berdebar-debar? Yixing ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu beranjak duduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak pernah seperti ini saat bersama Kris dulu? Ada apa dengannya? Pelukan Sehun berbeda dengan Kris.

Pelukan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Seolah ia benar-benar terlindungi. Berbeda dengan Kris. Yixing bahkan sadar pelukan Kris saat itu malah menyakitinya. Apa ia mulai menyukai Oh Sehun? Laki-laki itu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Yixing tersentak mendengar suara itu. Kepalanya otomatis menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku harus pergi!"

Lengan Sehun langsung menahan tangan laki-laki yang akan kabur itu, memaksanya duduk kembali di bangku cafeteria.

"Kenapa kau menghidariku?"

"A-apa?" Yixing tergelagap melihat tatapan tajam itu, "A-aku tidak…"

"Jangan bohong… Beberapa hari ini kau selalu menjauh saat berpapasan denganku. Tugas kita belum selesai!"

"Se-sehun… Mereka semua melihat kita…" bisik Yixing panic.

"Lalu?"

"Itu membuatku repot bodoh! Fans gilamu itu bisa membuntutiku seharian dan bertanya kenapa kau berbicara denganku!"

"Lalu?"

"A-apa?" Yixing mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Itu bukan urusanku!"

Mata itu melotot kesal, "Jadi kau sengajaa?" seru Yixing.

"Begitulah…" saut Sehun tidak acuh.

"K-kau…"

"Xing-er…"

Panggilan itu membuat Yixing menoleh. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Kris, laki-laki itu berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

Yixing terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Lagi, tangan Sehun menahannya saat ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bicara saja di sini!" kata Sehun datar.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya!" ucap Kris tidak kalah datar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi saja! Kami sedang sibuk!"

Yixing menatap kedua laki-laki itu bergantian dengan bingung. Kenapa sekarang seolah ia menjadi rebutan di antara mereka?

"Se-sehun lepaskan tanganku…" pinta Yixing pelan, sedikit takut melihat kilat marah di mata Sehun.

"Ani. Tidak akan pernah kulepas…" jawab Sehun masih sambil menatap Kris tajam, "Apa sekarang kau menyesal sudah menyakiti hatinya? Kau ingin kembali kepadanya? Maaf, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Dan kau siapa? Mantannya?"

Yixing tersentak mendengar hal itu, "Hentikan!" ucapnya. Laki-laki itu beranjak, tapi lengannya masih tertahan oleh genggaman Sehun, "Sehun lepaskan!"

SET

Cuup…

Nafas laki-laki itu tersangkut di dada. Otaknya bahkan belum bisa memperoses apa yang sudah terjadi saat sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Oh Sehun menarik Yixing duduk kembali lalu memutar kepala laki-laki itu dan mencium bibirnya. Arwah Yixing seperti terbang entah kemana. Tubuhnya benar-benar kaku dan mengalami kemacetan otak. Bahkan ia tidak sadar saat Sehun sudah melepaskan bibirnya dan menariknya pergi dari sana. Menyisakan tatapan shock semua penghuni cafeteria.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Yixing… Xing-ah…" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Yixing tapi laki-laki itu tidak bergeming.

Karena gemas, sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu lagi.

"AAAAARRGH…" teriak Yixing tiba-tiba. "A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya sambil membungkam mulutnya, membuat kata-katanya tidak terdengar jelas.

"Menciummu…" jawab Sehun polos.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Yixing mendelik kesal.

"Kau lebih memilih kutendang daripada kucium?"

"Bukan ituuu!" erang Yixing, "kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena kau bodoh!"

"Mwo?"

"Dan karena aku takut!"

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya. Mencoba memahami kalimat Oh Sehun.

"Aku takut kau kembali padanya dan tersakiti seperti dulu. Juga karena aku menyukaimu…"

"A-apa?"

Bletak

"Aakh…" Yixing mengerang sambil mengusap dahinya yang baru saja disentil Sehun.

"Pantas kau dapat F! Dasar lamban!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" sembur Yixing frustasi, "seberapa banyak yang kau tau tentang hubunganku dengan Kris?"

"Tergantung seberapa banyak yang ingin kau ketahui!"

Yixing mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aku harus bicara dengan Kris!" ucapnya dan baru sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah ada di apartement Oh Sehun.

Lagi, saat Yixing berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Sehun menarik tangannya. Membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke atas sofa dengan Yixing dipangkuan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menahanmu pergi!" jawab Sehun enteng sambil mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari perut Yixing. "Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini? Lupakan dia dan lihatlah aku."

"Aku bingung…" balas laki-laki manis itu jujur.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Karena itu aku menyukaimu… Karena aku ingin melindungimu."

Yixing terdiam, "Kau tau kalau aku gay, kau juga tau kalau aku pernah pacaran dengan Kris, apalagi yang kau tau?"

"Aku tau kalau Kris sering mengkhianatimu. Aku juga tau kalau kau sering menangis karena Kris sialan itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu Xing-ah… Terlalu sering hingga aku penasaran padamu. Dan semakin aku tau, aku semakin ingin melindungimu."

Yixing terdiam lagi dan Sehun membiarkannya. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki manis itu memutar tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun, "Kau tau tentangku tapi aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu…"

"Karena itu, mulai sekarang tinggalah di sisiku dan lihat aku." balas Sehun sambil mempererat rangkulannya.

"ANDWAEE!" teriak Yixing tiba-tiba, "Bagaimana dengan fans-fans gilamu itu? Oh tidak, besok mereka pasti akan mencercaku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

yixing mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan itu membuat Sehun gemas. Diraihnya wajah laki-laki manis itu lalu mengecup dahi, hidung, pipi tempat dimplenya berada lalu bibirnya, "Itu urusanmu, sayang!"

"Mwo?"

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**To be continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only You**

**Hunlay/krislay/kristao**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki manis itu mendesah pelan sambil duduk di atas salah satu kloset yang ada di toilet. Setidaknya gadis-gadis itu tidak akan mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam toilet. Oh Sehun sialan! Makinya dalam hati. Yixing mengambil ponselnya sambil menggerutu panjang lebar. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengerang saat menyadari belum memiliki nomor ponsel Sehun. Laki-laki itu bahkan hanya diam saja saat Yixing berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran fans gilanya. Hei, bukankah seharusnya mereka mengintrogasi Oh Sehun? Bukan Yixing yang dalam keadaan ini dia merasa menjadi korban. Tapi nyatanya laki-laki itu tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantunya dan Yixing tau kalau sehun memang sengaja. Ia bersumpah melihat seringai tipis di bibir Sehun saat itu.

Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya? Ah, Jongdae mungkin bisa membantunya. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu menelepon temannya. Beberapa kali Yixing menelepon tapi panggilan itu tidak di jawab hingga terdengar ketukan pada pintu toilet yang ditempatinya.

"Yixing? Apa kau di dalam?"

Yixing yakin itu bukan suara gadis jadi ia berani membuka pintu toiletnya. Ia mendesah lega saat melihat pemilik itu adalah Luhan.

"Apa di luar masih banyak gadis?"

Luhan mengangguk, "wow, kau benar-benar hebat! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan sehun? apa kau dan kris benar-benar sudah putus?"

Raut wajah Yixing berubah saat mendengar itu. Hei, dia belum bisa melupakan kejadian lalu saat Kris dengan mesranya menyuapi Luhan.

"Ya, aku dan Kris sudah putus. Kau boleh mengencaninya kalau kau mau." ucap Yixing datar sambil berjalan menuju meja washtafel. Mengabaikan wajah kaget Luhan.

"Yixing… Kau…"

Yixing menoleh lalu memasang senyum, "Tidak apa-apa… Semua itu tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang."

"Tapi kau mendapatkan Oh Sehun, dia lebih baik berkali-kali lipat daripada Kris. Sejak kapan kalian berkencan? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sehun gay. Bagaimana bisa kalian bisa berpacaran? Bukankah Sehun itu sangat dingin dan tertutup?"

Oh…Oh… Rupanya ada yang menyamai gadis-gadis di luar sana sekarang.

"Luhan…" potong Yixing saat laki-laki mungil itu terus saja berceloteh, "apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

"A-apa?" Luhan tergelagap, "si-siapa yang tidak menyukainya…?"

Yixing tersenyum tipis, "Kau juga boleh mendekatinya kalau kau mau!"

Mata Luhan melebar, "Tapi kau…"

"Dia bukan pacarku. Kalaupun dia pacarku aku juga tidak akan tau kalau dia berselingkuh. Aku bertanya-tanya, jika aku tau, apa aku nanti akan pura-pura tidak tau seperti saat aku berpacaran dengan Kris dulu.."

Luhan terdiam. Ia tau Yixing sedang menyidirnya. Memang dulu adalah salahnya. Salah Kris juga.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi di sini?"

Suara itu memecah keheningan antara Luhan dan Yixing. Keduanya sama-sama melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok itu. Yang satu karena terkejut dan yang satu karena kesal.

"KAU!" tuding Yixing langsung, "Kau pikir ini semua gara-gara siapa heh? Cepat bereskan fans gilamu itu, kau benar-benar membuatku pusing."

Sehun tertawa kecil sambil meraih wajah Yixing lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat. Membuat laki-laki manis itu mendelik lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukaan?" teriak Yixing.

"Kau sangat lucu kalau marah."

"Kau pikir aku badut?!"

"Kajja! Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku sudah membereskannya."

Mata Yixing menyipit, "Kau tidak bohong?"

"Ani…" Sehun tertawa geli sambil meraih tangan yixing, menariknya berjalan keluar, "Kau masih ada kelas?"

"Ya, nanti sore jam setengah empat."

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan tugas dari Ahn Seongsaengnim dulu. Kau sudah makan?"

Luhan terdiam menatap keduanya yang berjalan keluar dari toilet. "Kau beruntung Yixing… Dia sangat berbeda dengan Kris. Bahkan matanya tidak sekalipun melirik padaku. Mungkin aku makhluk kasat mata untuknya," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Yixing sambil menyuap Samgyupsal ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun bersikeras menyuruh Yixing memasak dan tidak ingin memesan makanan di luar jadi terpaksa namja itu mengambil bahan seadanya untuk membuat Samgyupsal.

"Hanya mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggu kekasiku lagi."

"Dan mereka langsung menurut?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil menerima suapan dari Yixing.

"Kau itu penyihir ya?" tanya Yixing, "kenapa kata-katamu bisa menghipnotis mereka? Kau benar-benar… menakutkan."

"Tapi kata-kataku tidak bisa menghipnotismu."

Yixing langsung tergelagap dengan wajah memanas. Jujur saja Yixing juga merasa kesulitan untuk mengabaikan makhluk di depannya ini. "Y-yaa! Kenapa dari tadi aku yang melakukannya?" protesnya untuk menutupi rasa gugup, pasalnya sejak tadi Sehun hanya duduk manis menerima suapan dari Yixing, "Kau kan orang Korea, masa membuat Samgyupsal saja tidak bisa!"

"Bukankah ini hal yang wajar dilakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Sudah seharusnya kau menyuapi kekasihmu yang tampan ini!"

Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kekasih? Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihku?"

Wajah Sehun langsung terlihat datar, "Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Aniyo… Aku tidak ingat ada yang pernah memintaku menjadi kekasih."

"Tsk," Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Terserah!" katanya datar sebelum melangkah pergi menuju tempat tidur.

"Yaa! Oh Sehun! kita harus mengerjakan tugas!" teriak Yixing, "Ck, dia itu… Sentiment sekali…" gumamnya pelan.

Sehun sedang tidur tengkurap di ranjangnya saat Yixing menyusulnya. Laki-laki manis itu berdecak pelan sebelum menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun, "Ayolah… Kita harus mengerjakan tugas. Aku tidak mau dapat nilai F lagi…"

Sehun tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Laki-laki itu masih enggan membuka mata. "Oh Sehun… Sehun-ah… Yaa! Palliwa… Haiiish… Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Greep…

Set

"YAA! " teriak Yixing kaget saat sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya, menariknya hingga ia terjatuh ke atas ranjang. "Yaa Sehun hentikan! Ahahah… Geli Sehun-ah… Yaa! Sehun… sudah…"

Yixing menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan saat Sehun mengecupi lehernya. Oh… Itu adalah bagian paling sensitive pada tubuhnya. Sehun tadinya hanya iseng, tapi melihat reaksi laki-laki manis itu, rasa jahilnya terus muncul.

"Sehuun… Ahahah…hen-ti-khan…"

Sehun mengentikan kegiatannya saat tubuh Yixing benar-benar lemas. Nafas laki-laki berdimple itu terengah-engah seolah baru saja mengikuti lari jarak jauh. Ditatapnya dengan amat lembut, lalu diusapnya rambut hitam yang halus itu.

Yixing membuka matanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya. Dikecupnya bibir Yixing. Sekali lagi lalu kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan manis.

"Mmhh…" Yixing melenguh pelan sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sehun.

Bibir tebal Yixing terasa seperti krim yang lembut dan manis, membuat Sehun tidak bosan untuk melumat, mengecap dan menyesapnya. Nafas mereka beradu diiringi melodi debaran jantung masing-masing. Hingga suara dering ponsel Yixing membuat laki-laki manis itu memutus ciuman mereka, menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Sudah cukup… Kita harus mengerjakan tugas. Beberapa jam lagi aku harus kembali ke kampus."

Sehun masih menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada rahang Yixing, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Yixing. Seperti aroma mentega dan campuran remah-remah kue. Sangat enak. Laki-laki berdimple itu melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membuka ponselnya. Mengecek pesan yang tadi masuk.

Keningnya sedikit mengerut saat tau kalau pesan itu dari Kris. Cepat-cepat dibukanya pesan itu.

'_**Xing-er… Tidak bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Please…'**_

"Siapa?"

Yixing tersentak saat mendengar suara sehun. laki-laki itu reflek berbalik sambil mendelik kesal, "Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Kau sepertinya sangat serius."

"Aniya… Jongdae bertanya aku ada dimana."

"Xing-ah… Sepertinya mulai nanti malam kau harus tinggal di sini."

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu setiap pagi dan makan masakanmu setiap hari."

"Yaa, Oh Sehun! Aku bukan pembantumu," saut Yixing datar sambil melipat tangannya.

"Memang bukan, kau kekasihku!"

Yixing berdecak pelan, "Sudahlah… Ayo selesaikan tugas sialan ini!"

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Hari sudah gelap saat Yixing selesai mengikuti kelas statistic. Gadis-gadis itu –fans gila sehun benar-benar sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi. Sehun memang sangat ajaib. Meskipun sudah bisa berjalan bebas di kampus, tapi tetap saja ia merasa ada banyak mata yang mengikutinya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Yixing ge…"

Langkah Yixing sontak terhenti saat melihat laki-laki tinggi yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam dimatanya itu menghampirinya. Hwang Zitao.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing melihat tao hanya diam saja di depannya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Alis Yixing bertaut, "Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu putus dengan Kris ge… Kau pasti sangat membenciku," ucap Tao pelan.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, "Kami putus bukan karena kau, Tao. Aku sudah lelah dengan Kris. Kau bukan satu-satunya. Sebelummu bahkan sudah terlalu sering."

"Tapi dia mencintaimu, ge…"

Yixing memaksakan senyuman pada laki-laki di depannya ini. Ia tau Tao adalah mahasiswa pertukaran China-Korea tahun ajaran baru, "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Aku dan Kris ge sudah putus kemarin. Dia mengaku kalau dia masih mencintaimu."

"Lalu kau menerimanya begitu saja?"

Tao mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih. Aku… Aku menyayanginya."

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali pada Kris."

"Aku tau," potong Tao cepat, "gege sudah bersama Oh Sehun, kan? Aku tidak meminta gege untuk kembali padanya. Hanya saja… Sekarang dia sedang sakit dan mengigaukan namamu terus. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Tolong temui dia ge… Mungkin dia bisa lebih baik jika bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya."

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Melihat tatapan memohon dari laki-laki di depannya, membuat Yixing tidak tega. Lagipula, ia juga tidak tega kalau melihat Kris sakit. Yixing tau Kris selalu sakit saat laki-laki itu memendam sesuatu.

"Baiklah… Kita ke tempatnya sekarang."

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat dan pipinya sedikit kurus. Bukan seperti Kris yang biasanya.

"Tao, bisakah kau membelikan obat untuk kris di apotik? Akan kutuliskan resepnya."

"Apa dia sering sakit seperti ini?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Laki-laki itu sibuk menulis obat untuk Kris yang sudah dihafalnya di secarik kertas lalu memberikannya pada Tao. Setelah Tao pergi, Yixing menghampiri Kris dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Yifan… Kau selalu membuat orang-orang yang mencintaimu pergi darimu. Sudah kubilang dia orang yang baik, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanpa sadar air mata Yixing mengalir. Laki-laki itu menghapusnya dengan kasar tapi air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti. "Jangan menyakitiku lebih dari ini Fan… Aku tidak bisa kembali padamu."

Set

Nafas Yixing tercekat saat tangan besar yang terasa panas itu menghapus air mata di pipinya. Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, "Maafkan aku…" gumam Kris dengan suara seraknya, "aku hanya merindukanmu Xing…"

Nyatanya tangisan Yixing bertambah keras mendengar hal itu. Bagaimanapun Kris adalah laki-laki yang hidup bersamanya selama empat tahun ini. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di kelas bahasa Korea karena keduanya sama-sama terpilih untuk mengikuti program exchange student. Yixing merasa sesak saat tubuh Kris memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak bisa tanpamu Xing-er… Ini terlalu sulit. Menyadari fakta kau bukan milikku lagi saat aku membuka mata setiap pagi membuatku berat untuk menjalani hari. Aku merindukanmu…"

'_Lalu bagaimana denganku Fan? Menyadari bahwa aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang kau sentuh, kau perlakukan mesra, setiap detiknya membuatku sakit.'_

Lidah Yixing terlalu kelu untuk berkata. Bisa saja ia kembali pada Kris, tapi… Yixing terlalu takut. Kepercayaan itu bahkan sudah lepas dari genggamannya. Bukan sekali, dua kali Kris mengkhianatinya. Tapi terlalu sering. Dan janji untuk tidak mengulanginya seperti kata-kata biasa yang menguap sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

Yixing mengerjapkan mata pelan. Ia melihat Kris masih tidur sambil memeluknya. Semalam laki-laki itu memaksanya untuk menginap. Dengan hati-hati Yixing memindahkan lengan Yifan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia beranjak bangun tanpa suara. Ia meraih tasnya di atas meja nachkast, mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi Tao. Ia ada kuliah jadi tidak bisa terus bersama Kris.

Matanya terkejut saat melihat puluhan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jongdae. Ada apa dengannya? Yixing sudah memberitahu kalau ia ada di tempat Kris, kenapa Jongdae menghubunginya seperti orang kalap begitu? Cepat-cepat ia mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk tao lalu menuliskan sesuatu di lembar memo.

Dibenarkannya selimut Kris sebelum ia melangkah keluar kamar. Mulutnya menguap pelan. jam digital di atas nackhast menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Masih ada waktu dua jam lebih sebelum kelas pertamanya di mulai.

DEG

Nafas Yixing tercekat. Ia mengucek matanya. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan halusinasi. Tidak mungkin orang yang duduk di sofa ruang depan Kris itu… Sehun.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Suara itu begitu dingin di sertai tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Se-sehun… Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Yixing bingung.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Yixing dalam ketercenungan. Tiba-tiba Yixing tersentak. Baru saja ia akan menyusul Sehun, telingannya mendengar Kris memanggilnya. Laki-laki manis itu menatap gelisah. Pada akhirnya Yixing melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kris saat melihat Yixing sudah membawa tasnya.

"Aku ada kuliah beberapa jam lagi. Kau tau? Kemarin Tao yang memintaku untuk datang kemari." Kata Yixing pelan sambil mengambil segelas air hangat dan obat untuk Kris, "kau tau, dia sangat menyayangimu."

Kris mendesah pelan setelah minum obat itu, "Aku benar-benar brengsek."

"Dengarkan aku, Yifan," Yixing meraih tangan laki-laki itu lalu menggenggamnya, "Aku tau kau orang baik… Hanya saja kau harus belajar untuk memahami orang lain juga. Kau harus mengenali hatimu sebelum kau meminta orang lain untuk memasukinya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan kalau orang yang sudah masuk itu tiba-tiba kau usir keluar begitu saja. Kau paham dengan maksudku bukan?"

"Maafkan aku…" gumam Kris. Tapi ia senang saat mendengar Yixing memanggilnya seperti dulu.

Yixing menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Fan, selalu memaafkanmu… Jangan seperti ini lagi atau kau akan kehilangan orang yang berharga untuk kedua kalinya."

"Terima kasih…"

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku sudah menghubungi Tao. Dia bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, kau sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya." Yixing memeluk tubuh itu lagi, "Cepat sembuh, sayang…" gumamnya pelan sambil memejamkan mata erat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa pelukan Kris terasa hangat. Sama seperti saat-saat awal mereka berpacaran dulu.

"Xing-er… Ini bukan terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatmu kan?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat yixing melepas pelukannya, "Kita kuliah di tempat yang sama, mana mungkin kau tidak melihatku?"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya, "Terima kasih…"

"Nanti aku akan melihatmu lagi, sekarang tidurlah. Tao akan sampai sebentar lagi. Aku pergi dulu!"

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"ZHANG YIXING!"

Laki-laki manis itu terlonjak kaget saat Jongdae tiba-tiba saja berteriak memanggilnya dengan nyaring. Ia bahkan baru saja menutup pintu apartement.

"Ini gawat!" pekiknya sambil menghampiri Yixing, "Oh Sehun kemarin mencarimu. Dia bahkan datang kemari dan memaksaku untuk bicara. Kau tau? Dia benar-benar mengerikan. Hanya dengan menelepon seseorang dia bisa mendapatkan alamat apartement Kris. Aku tidak heran bagaimana dia bisa menemukan apartement kita. Aku sudah menghubungimu puluhan kali tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Apa dia datang ke sana? Kau tidak sedang macam-macam dengan Kris bukan? Ini masalahmu tapi kenapa aku yang ikut frustasi?"

"Jongdae ya… Kau bicara apa?" tanya Yixing dengan raut wajah bingung, "Kata-katamu panjang sekali."

"YAA! Aku khawatir!"

"Maaf…" gumam Yixing, "Jongdae ya... Kapan Sehun pergi ke apartement Kris?"

"Aku tidak yakin tapi itu sepertinya hampir dini hari."

"Aku baru tau kalau dia ada di apartement Kris pagi ini, setelah aku bangun tidur dan akan pulang. Dia duduk di ruang depan tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kris?"

"Tidak ada… Aku hanya tidur dengannya."

"Tidur seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Jongdae menatap tidak sabar.

Yixing terdiam, "Kami tidur satu ranjang dengan Kris memelukku. Semalam dia kedinginan."

"Oh astaga Yixing… Aku tidak tau lagi. Semoga saja kau selamat."

**.**

**.**

Yixing menatap laki di depannya itu dengan gugup. Ia bahkan membolos hanya untuk pergi ke apartement Sehun. Ia tidak tau kenapa dirinya merasa bersalah. Hei, ia tidak kembali pada Kris. Dia juga tidak selingkuh dengan Kris. Dan ia juga masih belum yakin kalau Sehun dan dirinya benar-benar berpacaran.

"Maaf…" ucap Yixing pelan.

"Apa kau membuat kesalahan?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Aku tidak tau… Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena membuatmu khawatir. Itupun kalau kau khawatir."

Sehun tiba-tiba berbalik lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Mau tidak mau Yixing mengikutinya karena ia merasa pembicaraan mereka belum selesai. Matanya menatap heran sebuah koper di atas ranjang.

"Sehun kau mau kemana?" tanya Yixing.

"Ke tempat aku bisa melupakanmu. Sebentar lagi pesawatku akan berangkat. Mungkin suasana Jepang bisa membuatku lebih baik." jawab Sehun sambil memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam koper.

"A-apa?"

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**To be continue**

**Gomeneee… kemarin banyak protesan biar ffnya lebih panjang. Itu salah satu penyakit saya. Kalo panjang-panjang kadang otak saya tiba-tiba macet. Nah kalo udah macet bakal susah balikinnya. Jadi sebelum macet, lebih baik diberhentikan heheh… Tapi saya usahakan update cepet. Makasi buat yang udah baca, arigato gozaimasu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only You**

**Hunlay/krislay/kristao**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun kau mau kemana?" tanya Yixing.

"Ke tempat aku bisa melupakanmu. Sebentar lagi pesawatku akan berangkat. Mungkin suasana Jepang bisa membuatku lebih baik." jawab Sehun sambil memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam koper.

"A-apa?"

"Wae? Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu bukan?"

Yixing tidak tau kenapa kata-kata Sehun malah membuatnya sakit. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia bingung, marah, kesal. Tapi tidak tau harus mulai dari mana mengungkapkannya.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Aku pernah mencintainya," jawab Yixing jujur, "Bagaimanapun aku pernah hidup bersamanya."

"Kau akan kembali kepadanya?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kemarin?"

"Dia sedang sakit dan tao memintaku untuk menemuinya."

"Kalian tidur bersama," saut Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Dia hanya memintaku untuk memeluknya. Dia kedinginan, tubuhnya demam."

"Benar kau tidak akan kembali padanya? Apapun yang terjadi?"

Yixing menatap kesal sekarang, "Kepercayaanku sudah hilang, aku terlalu takut untuk kembali padanya!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku percaya," jawab Sehun enteng sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"Tentu saja aku harus pergi. Jung Ajhusi memintaku datang ke Jepang karena ada meeting penting. Tapi besok malam aku akan kembali."

Yixing sudah akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-katanya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Sehun mempermainkannya! Yixing mengira kalau sehun benar-benar akan pergi. Laki-laki itu merasa bodoh saat ini. Ia berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk di sana. Terdiam sambil mencoba mengambil nafas yang terasa sesak di dadanya.

"Hei, kau marah?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Yixing hanya diam, "Yang seharusnya marah itu aku. Kau membiarkan tubuhmu dipeluk-peluk oleh namja sialan itu."

Yixing tidak menjawab. Apa hanya dia yang merasa sakit di sini? Kenapa mereka semua begitu egois untuk mempermainkannya? Sebenarnya apa arti dirinya untuk mereka?

"Xing-ah… Ayolah… Tadinya aku memang marah melihatmu bersama Kris. Tapi kau mengatakan tidak akan kembali padanya, itu sudah cukup untukku."

Tiba-tiba saja Yixing beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa memperdulikan Sehun. laki-laki manis itu membating pintu dengan kasar, membuat Oh Sehun terkejut. Apa ia sudah bersikap keterlaluan?

**.**

**.**

Karena suasana hatinya memburuk, bukannya kembali ke kampus sekarang ia malah berada di depan pintu apartement Kris.

"Yixing ge, kau datang lagi?" tanya Tao heran.

"Mmm ya, boleh aku masuk?"

Tao mengangguk pelan, membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Yixing bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Fan?" tanya Yixing sambil menghampiri Kris yang duduk di ranjang, menyentuh dahinya, "demammu sudah menurun. Kau sudah makan?" laki-laki manis itu menaruh tasnya di sofa lalu menuju pantry, "Tao, kau sudah makan? Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil mulai mencuci piring-piring kotor di washtafel.

"Ge, kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Tao.

"Kau benar… Seharusnya aku kembali ke kampus, tapi kenapa aku malah ke sini? Mungkin aku khawatir pada kalian jadi tidak sadar datang kemari."

"Yixing…"

"Sudahlah, toh hanya dua mata kuliah hari ini. Mengikutinya pun belum tentu otakku bisa merespon. Lebih baik aku di sini bersama kalian. Akan kubuatkan kalian bubur ayam sayur. Yifan harus makan banyak agar cepat sembuh."

Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan. Mereka tau ada yang aneh dari Yixing. Kris turun dari ranjang lalu menghampiri laki-laki yang masih berceloteh itu. Menahan lengannya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris saat Yixing menatapnya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yixing balik.

Dengan lembut Kris menarik Yixing. Menuntun laki-laki itu duduk di salah satu kursi pantry, lalu memberikan minuman dingin padanya.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat kacau…" gumam Kris sambil meletakkan minuman itu pada genggaman tangan Yixing.

"Ge, ponselmu terus berbunyi dari tadi," kata Tao sambil menyerahkan benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itu.

Yixing tidak merimanya, laki-laki itu malah membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lengan yang bertumpu di meja.

"Oh Sehun brengsek…" gumamnya berusaha menahan air mata, "aku membencimu! Dasar brengsek!"

Kedua laki-laki itu saling mengerutkan kening melihatnya. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Kris mengambil ponsel yang masih bordering dalam genggaman tao lalu mengangkatnya.

"_Xing ah… Kau dimana?"_ tanya suara di seberang begitu telepon tersambung, _"kau benar-benar marah? Aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku…"_

"Dia bersamaku sekarang!" saut Kris.

Hening sejenak.

"_Aku mau bicara dengannya!"_ suara itu berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kurasa dia tidak bisa diganggu sekarang."

"_Berikan ponselnya brengsek!"_

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak bisa diganggu!" balas Kris tidak mau kalah.

"_Apa yang dilakukannya?!"_

"Memakimu," saut Kris kalem, "kau ingin dengar?" Kris mendekatkan ponsel itu pada Yixing yang masih merancau bergumam memaki Sehun. Saat Kris menempelkan ponsel itu kembali ke telinga, sambungannya sudah diputus.

"Siapa ge?" tanya Tao.

"Orang yang sedang dimakinya," saut Kris sambil menunjuk Yixing dengan dagu.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kedua orang itu. Karena ini masalah mereka. Sebenarnya Kris merasa sedih melihatnya. Saat bersamanya Yixing sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya seperti ini. Laki-laki manis itu selalu tenang saat menghadapinya. Bahkan ketika ia ketauan sedang berselingkuh, Yixing hanya diam. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya yixing menangis tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Braak…

Suara itu membuat Kris dan Tao sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Oh Sehun berdiri di sana dengan tampang kacau.

"Yaa, bagaimana bisa kau masuk apart_" kalimat Kris terputus saat Sehun berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, menuju ke tempat Yixing berada.

"Xing-ah, mianhae…" ucapnya sambil menarik tubuh itu agar menatapnya. Sehun berlutut di lantai dan ia benar-benar merasa menyesal saat melihat ada lelehan air mata di pipi Yixing. "Maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu…"

"Aku membencimu," maki Yixing, "kau membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya kita ini bagaimana?"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" Sehun menggumamkan kalimat itu berkali-kali sambil menghapus air mata Yixing, ponselnya berbunyi terus tapi laki-laki itu mengabaikannya. "Aku sangat marah saat melihatmu menangis karena Kris brengsek itu_"

"YAA!" Kris sudah akan protes saat Tao menyentuh lengannya sambil menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Tapi sekarang aku yang membuatmu menangis," lanjut Sehun, "maafkan aku… Aku percaya padamu xing-ah… aku_" kalimat sehun terputus saat ponselnya berdering lagi, dengan tidak sabaran laki-laki itu menempelkannya ketelinga, "AKU SEDANG SIBUK BRENGSEK! SURUH SIAPAPUN UNTUK MENANGANINYA, AKU BATAL KE JEPANG!"

BRAAAK

Pasangan Kristao terlonjak kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba melempar ponselnya dengan kuat hingga hancur. Tidak heran kalo seisi kampus tidak berani pada laki-laki itu, Sehun memang sangat mengerikan kalau marah.

"Xing-ah… Maafkan aku…" laki-laki itu masih memohon pada Yixing.

"Aku benar-benar bingung Sehun ah… Aku butuh waktu. Kau tau hubunganku dengan Yifan bukan hanya setahun atau dua tahun. Aku mencintainya, dan tidak mudah untuk melupakannya. Tapi saat kau datang, aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Benarkah kau menyukaiku? Kenapa seorang Oh Sehun bisa menyukaiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya? Sebenarnya apa arti diriku untukmu? Aku takut… Karena sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukaimu. Aku jadi takut. Apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu? Atau kau hanya mempermainkanku? Aku takut… Aku tau tadi kau hanya bercanda, tapi kenapa terasa sakit? Mendengarmu tiba-tiba akan pergi… Aku jadi marah. Kenapa kau sangat egois? Kenapa aku merasa kau bisa datang dan pergi sesukamu? Sebenarnya kita ini bagaimana?"

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu bingung. Yixing-ah, aku mencintaimu… Mungkin memang terlalu cepat. Tapi aku juga takut kau akan kembali pada Kris dan meninggalkanku. Kita memang belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi yang aku tau, aku mencintaimu. Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa belajar bersama. Jadi maukah kau mencoba untuk lebih mengenalku? Begitupun denganku. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Sehun menatap penuh harap sosok di hadapannya. Alasan kenapa selama ini ia langsung menyatakan Yixing sebagai kekasihnya adalah karena ia benci saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana ia menanti jawaban dari Yixing. Karena ia takut, jawaban itu tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Sekarang baru aku mendengar kalimat yang memintaku untuk menjadi seorang kekasih."

"Jadi, kau menerimaku? Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku_" ucapan Sehun terpotong saat jemari Yixing meraih wajahnya, mata mereka bertemu, mencoba saling memahami.

"Ayo kita belajar saling mengenal bersama, terima kasih telah jadi kekasihku, Sehun ah…" ucap Yixing lembut lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum ia memeluknya.

Sehun merasa begitu lega. Benar-benar lega. Ia bisa bernafas dengan normal sekarang. Dibalasnya pelukan itu dengan erat.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang yang tidak tau tempat itu. Sekarang ia tau apa yang dirasakan Yixing saat dirinya bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Ia merasa sakit, tapi ia lebih sakit saat menyadari bahwa tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Yixing merasakan hal seperti ini karena dirinya. Sekarang ia tau kenapa Yixing tidak bisa kembali padanya. Dan memang dirinya tidak pantas lagi untuk Yixing.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu meraih tangan Tao, menggenggamnya lembut. Mungkin Yixing benar, ia harus belajar memahami. Kris tidak ingin kehilangan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tao tersenyum padanya dan Kris yakin bahwa ia sangat beruntung memiliki Tao.

"Ukhum!" Kris berdehem dengan keras saat Sehun belum juga melepaskan pelukannya dari Yixing dan malah sesekali mengecup leher laki-laki manis itu. Berhasil. Keduanya –Sehun dan Yixing- saling melepaskan diri sambil menatap bingung.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerutkan kening.

Kris menggertakkan giginya kesal, jadi dari tadi dia adalah makhluk kasat mata? Oh god… benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, "Kau pikir ini tempat siapa?" semburnya langsung.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat kalian," ucap Sehun tidak benar-benar meminta maaf karena nyatanya tidak ada nada penyesalan atau tampang menyesal darinya.

"Itu semua karena dimatamu hanya ada Yixing ge, jadi kau tidak sadar kami ada di sini sejak tadi." kata Tao.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar itu, "Kau benar! Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Ah, kau Hwang Zitao kan? Jangan meminta Yixing untuk menemui orang brengsek itu lagi, aku ini tipe pecemburu kau tau?!"

"Orang brengsek itu ada di sini!" saut Kris dengan wajah keruh.

Tao tertawa, "Maaf… Aku tidak akan mengulanginya karena aku juga sebenarnya sangat cemburu."

"Baiklah, kami pergi."

"Cepat sembuh Yifan…" ucap Yixing tulus.

"Yaa, kenapa kau memberikan senyum padanya?" protes Sehun sambil menarik Yixing pergi, "Jangan lama-lama memandangnya!"

"Haiish kau itu kenapa sih?" gerutu Yixing saat Sehun menarik kepalanya agar tidak menatap Kris.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini tipe pecemburu!"

Blam..

Pintu apartement Kris tertutup. Suasana mendadak sunyi. Kris mengusap tengkuknya sambil menatap Tao gugup. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja seperti ini?

"Ge, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao lembut.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Kris pelan, "apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi untuk mencoba memahamimu?"

"Tentu," jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Itu foto appa, eomma, dan hyungku."

Yixing mengernyitkan kening bingung, "Lalu dimana kau?"

Sehun mempererat pelukannya. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa dengan Yixing yang bersadar di dadanya. "Aku tidak pernah ada di antara mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang tua kandungku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Mereka sebenarnya paman dan bibiku. Mereka yang merawatku. Saat usiaku dua belas tahun, aku baru mengetahui semuanya saat pengacara appa kandungku datang menemuiku. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku selalu dikucilkan dalam keluarga itu. Karena ternyata aku bukanlah anak kandung mereka. Dan mereka semakin membenciku saat tau bahwa ternyata aku memiliki warisan dari appa kandungku."

"Kau menyayangi mereka?" tanya Yixing, "Orang tua yang merawatmu…"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau memajang foto mereka."

"Karena setiap mengingat mereka, aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku mampu hidup sendiri. Sejak tau bahwa warisan appa adalah saham perusahaan di Jepang, aku belajar mananganinya dari usia dua belas tahun. Karena jika aku tidak mampu, saham itu akan diberikan pada waliku. Dengan kata lain pada orang yang merawatku."

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap sehun lembut, "Pasti tidak mudah untukmu bukan…?"

"Mmm… Tapi sekarang aku sudah terbiasa."

"Pantas saja, kau bukan seperti anak kuliahan biasa. Kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum, semua orang di kampus takut padamu."

"Kau tidak takut? Kalau aku banyak tersenyum, mereka akan semakin jatuh cinta padaku."

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya sambil berfikir dan itu membuat sehun gemas setengah mati. Laki-laki itu tertawa sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu!"

"Yaa!" yixing melepaskan pelukan Sehun sambil memberengut, "Kau benar! Jangan tersenyum pada mereka. Dengan tampang mengerikan saja mereka sudah tergila-gila padamu."

Sehun tertawa lagi, "Kau yang seharusnya lebih sering tersenyum jika di depanku. Senyummu itu sangat manis," ujarnya sambil menusuk-nusuk dimple Yixing dengan jari telunjuknya.

Yixing tersenyum, "Baiklah."

"Jadi… Kau akan tinggal di sini mulai malam ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani! Aku tetap akan tinggal dengan Jongdae."

Raut wajah sehun berubah, "Wae?"

"Akan berbahaya kalau aku tinggal di sini. Kau bisa melakukan…" Yixing tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Laki-laki itu malah melepas rengkuhan Sehun lalu berdiri.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Kau bisa me-lakukan…" laki-laki manis itu tergelagap dengan wajah memerah.

Set

"YAA!" pekik Yixing saat Sehun menarik tangannya, membuatnya jatuh ke pelukan Sehun, "Sehun ah… hentikaan…" ia menggeliat saat Sehun mengecupi lehernya.

"Apa aku bisa melakukan hal ini?"

"Yaa… He-hentikan!"

Sehun menghentikan kecupannya lalu menatap Yixing lembut, "atau seperti ini?" dilumatnya bibir tebal manis Yixing sejenak. "Aku baru ingat, aku belum tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Xing-ah… Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Yixing sesak nafas. Laki-laki manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup, "A-apa aku harus menjawab?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" desak Sehun.

"Le-lepaskan aku dulu!" pinta Yixing.

"Andwae! Tidak akan kulepas sebelum aku tau jawabannya."

"Keras kepala sekali…"

"Kau sudah tau itu!"

"Kalau ku jawab tidak?"

"Sayangnya kau harus menjawab iya!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa masih tanya?" gerutu Yixing.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Yixing lagi, "Karena aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu."

"Kau tau sehun ah? Kau terlihat hangat…" bisik Yixing sambil menangkup kedua wajah Sehun dengan telapak tangannya, "Aku merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapanmu, aku merasa aman juga terlindungi. Karena aku tau bahwa hanya ada aku satu-satunya yang kau peluk dan kau sentuh. Kau membuatku merasa begitu istimewa hingga aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu hingga akhir. Aku tidak tau apa ini juga termasuk cinta."

"Kau yang membuatku merasa hangat Xing-ah… Saat kau khawatir padaku, dalam diriku benar-benar terasa hangat. Terima kasih untuk tidak kembali pada orang brengsek itu."

Yixing tertawa mendengarnya, "Dia punya nama, sayang."

"Dan aku tidak suka menyebut namanya."

"Sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang membenci sesuatu."

"Oh jangan salah, aku adalah laki-laki dewasa yang sehat, Xing-ah… Kau mau bukti?" seringai Sehun.

"Yaa, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ughh… Sehun…"

"Kau wangi…" gumam Sehun sambil menghirup daerah belakang telinga Yixing lalu mengecupi bahu laki-laki itu.

"Sehun-ah aagh…"

Untuk selanjutnya, silahkan kalian lanjutkan dengan fantasi masing-masing. Apakah mereka jadi melakukan hal yang iya-iya, ataukah mendadak bell apartement berbunyi mengacaukan kegiatan mereka. Parahnya mungkin saja tiba-tiba ada cicak jatuh dan membuat yixing tidak sengaja menendang sehun. yang jelas, akhirnya mereka hidup bersama bahagia selamanya.

**.**

**Only you**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**FIN**

**Well, gomenasaiiiiii…. Ini tulisan buruk sekali T_T dari ff yang pernah saya tulis, gak tau kenapa ff dengan cast exo ini semua nggak ada isinya, mau kray ato hunlay semua buruk T_T pembentukan karakter juga buruk. Aah… *pudung di pojokan* lain kali saya akan kembali dengan tulisan yang lebih layak. Itupun kalau dapat wangsit. Bagaimanapun makasi banyak buat yang udah baca sampai akhir. Ada yang suka yunjae? Silahkan mampir ke blog boobearyj. Wordpress. com. Arigatoo…**


End file.
